Pools & Showers
by Cody-kun
Summary: Gift fic for Daelyn Paolini. Completely plotless PWP. NaruSasu.


**So this completely plotless piece of smut is dedicated to the lovely Daelyn Paolini. I am honored to be your literary bitch. c:**

**I'm not completely satisfied with this, but hopefully it's not completely awful. ;-; sobs.**

**Warnings: Anal fingering, anal sex, pool sex, shower sex, a dildo, slutty!Sasuke (we love him ; u ;), etc.**

* * *

Naruto wasn't exactly sure how it ended up like this. The last thing he remembered, he'd been sitting on the side of the pool desperately avoiding having to jump in. Sasuke, of course, was having none of that, and somehow managed to convince him to swim. It had taken some begging, but eventually the blonde had agreed.

But that still didn't explain how he'd ended up with the raven pinned against the wall of the pool with his tongue practically fucking Sasuke's overly-willing mouth.

"Nghn," Sasuke moans into the kiss. He pulls lightly at Naruto's hair, causing the blonde to release a feral growl deep in the back of his throat. Naruto thrusts his groin against Sasuke's, earning yet another one of those slutty moans he loves so much. The blonde then pulls away from the kiss, and gazes down at Sasuke through half-lidded, glossy eyes. Sasuke bites his lip and thrusts forward in an attempt to gain some friction, and moans again when he finally does.

"Na-ru-to," he pants. "_Please._"

Naruto growls once more, and attaches his lips to Sasuke's with fervor. He shoves his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and their tongues battle for dominance. You'd think someone like Uchiha Sasuke would want to be dominant during sex, but it's actually quite the opposite. He loves being dominated more than anything and Naruto is more than happy to comply.

Naruto pulls back from the kiss with a smirk, looping his arms behind his lover and pulling Sasuke's body flush against his. "You're such a slut," he says. Sasuke simply smirks in return, and once again thrusts his hips forward. Their arousals grind together through the thin fabric of their swim-trunks, causing both of them to groan.

Then they're kissing again, but this time it's even hungrier than before. Naruto's hands slowly drift down from the small of Sasuke's back to his ass. He squeezes it, earning a soft mewl from the raven. He begins to rub and knead it, reveling in every breathy moan he earns in return. Their grinding continues undisturbed, but then Naruto's hands slip under the wet fabric of Sasuke's swim-suit. The raven detaches his mouth from Naruto's and drops his head onto his chest. Naruto's hands spread his ass-cheeks, and soon Sasuke feels a finger probing at his entrance, and cries out softly as the digit slowly pushes inside.

The finger wiggles around for a moment, stretching, searching, before it's joined by another. Naruto begins scissoring them slowly while searching for the spot that earns the best noises from his lover. He doesn't have to wait long, though, and soon Sasuke's bucking back on his fingers with his most wanton moan yet.

"Oh, God," he breathes as his senses are assaulted with pleasure. His cock strains against the confines of his wet swim-trunks and his breathing is heavy and labored. Naruto soon adds a third digit and continues to finger-fuck the raven until he can tell he's close to cumming by the way he's begun clenching around him and the near-desperate noises that are spilling from his lips. Sasuke tries his best to resume grinding against Naruto, but the blonde pulls away from him completely with an impish grin. Sasuke nearly whines at the loss of the fingers inside of him, but his pride won't allow him to.

"I hate you," he mutters, his cheeks flushed a rosy red and his breathing still coming in short bursts.

Naruto's grin only grows wider, but his eyes are heavy and his cheeks flushed with arousal. "Turn around," he says, his voice low and husky.

A visible shiver of excitement wracks Sasuke's lithe frame, and he happily obeys. He turns around and leans his upper body over the side of the pool, eagerly awaiting his lover's next move. He isn't left waiting for long and soon he feels his swim trunks being roughly pulled down, allowing his arousal to spring free and putting his ass on display for Naruto. Sasuke isn't embarrassed in the least, no; in fact, he wiggles his ass enticingly, earning a throaty chuckle from the blonde behind him and a firm slap on his right ass cheek; although it's slightly softened by the waist-high water surrounding them.

"Slut."

Sasuke moans in return. "Just give it to me already, damn it!" He says.

Naruto chuckles once more before untying the front of his swim-trunks and aligning his cock with Sasuke's twitching hole. He shoves himself into the hilt in one thrust, the water helping make it easier, and Sasuke moans as his sweet-spot is hit dead-on. Naruto begins with a rough pace right away- he knows just how Sasuke likes it.

"Oh, fuck," the raven breathes while pushing his ass back to meet Naruto's every thrust. Naruto continues his assault of Sasuke's hole, never once pausing or slowing the brutal pace. He grips the raven's hips with near-bruising force, and speeds up the movement of his hips even more, causing the water to slosh wildly around them. Sasuke's nearly screaming by now.

"Oh, FUCK! Harder, Naruto!" He cries. Naruto chuckles. Sasuke really is an insatiable slut.

He begins thrusting even faster, and although it's beginning to put a strain on him, the sounds he's earning in response make it all worth it. Sasuke is just a mess of moans and mewls and screams by now, and his body has mostly gone limp. He's obviously getting close to the edge. Sensing this, Naruto brings one hand that had been resting on Sasuke's hip to grasp the raven's cock. He strokes him in time with his thrusts, and it isn't long before he feels Sasuke tensing around his member. Sasuke's back arches as he comes with a drawn-out moan of the blonde's name. At the feeling of Sasuke's ass trying to milk his cock of all it's worth, Naruto cums as well, slowing his hips down to a more relaxed pace, and simply rides out his pleasure for as long as he can.

Completely spent, Naruto slumps over on the raven's back. They're both panting and obviously exhausted. Naruto pulls his now-limp member out of Sasuke's hole, and smirks to himself once he sees his cum flowing out and into the water. Sasuke whimpers slightly- although he'd never admit it- at the loss of Naruto's cock inside of him, but straightens himself up and pulls up his swim trunks.

Naruto wades closer, wraps his arms around his raven-haired lover, and places a lazy kiss on Sasuke's red and swollen lips. "That was fun," he chuckles. Sasuke simply rolls his eyes with a smirk.

"We should go inside and clean up," he says, and Naruto nods in agreement.

They soon get out of the pool and dry themselves off with their towels, then head inside and up to Sasuke's room. Nobody else is at the Uchiha mansion today aside from Sasuke and Naruto, which is why they were able to get away with fucking in the pool in the first place. A devious idea suddenly crosses the blonde's mind, and he loops his arms around Sasuke from behind as the raven dries his hair with a towel.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"We still have the house to ourselves…how about we take a shower together?"

Sasuke chuckles, and rubs his ass against the quickly-hardening bulge in the front of Naruto's damp swim-trunks. "Sounds good to me," he breathes. Naruto grins, and begins kissing up and down the raven's neck. He pauses to suck on the spot right behind Sasuke's ear, causing Sasuke to shiver almost violently. His neck has always been a weak spot, and Naruto has been known to take advantage of this often. Naruto releases the skin he'd been sucking on and is happy to find there's a dark mark forming there.

Then, something in the corner of the room catches his eye. He smirks to himself.

"Babe," Naruto begins, "can I ask you a favor?"

Sasuke turns to face his boyfriend, and lifts an eyebrow questioningly. "Like what?"

Naruto jerks his head in the direction of the object that caught his eye. "Use that on yourself. I'm in the mood for a show."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrow in confusion, until he turns and spots the object Naruto was referring to. His smirk grows even wider than Naruto's.

"Sure," he breathes. He loves putting on shows for his boyfriend. It excites him greatly.

Naruto's smirk turns into a full-fledged grin and he leans down to capture the raven's lips in a quick kiss. Once they part, Sasuke makes quick work of discarding his swim-trunks and throwing them somewhere unimportant, then makes his way over to his bedside table where the object Naruto desired for him to play with is proudly on display- his favorite black dildo.

Sasuke doesn't really feel a need to hide things such as this- nobody comes in his room except for him, after all.

Naruto's busy raking his eyes over Sasuke's entire body. He'll never get sick of gazing at the perfection that is Uchiha Sasuke. He licks his lips while trying to resist the urge to pounce on his sexy boyfriend. He knows they'll be plenty of time for that later.

Object in hand, Sasuke makes his way towards his large bathroom. Naruto trails behind him, and soon both are inside. The blonde sits down on the edge of the giant tub.

"Well? Get started," he says. Sasuke huffs and rolls his eyes, although Naruto being bossy during sex doesn't really bother him. Sasuke's bossy during everything else, anyway, so he may as well give the blonde idiot this much.

He brings the dildo to his lips, and hears Naruto curse under his breath. The raven smirks to himself and gets to work on getting the dildo as lubed up as possible. He sucks on it like he would Naruto's cock, and keeps eye contact with the blonde the entire time.

He moves it in and out of his mouth rhythmically for a few moments, until he's sure that he's done a good enough job. Then, he releases it with a lewd 'pop'. He chances a glance towards his boyfriend, and is more than happy to see him rubbing over the bulge in his swim-trunks with his eyes trained on Sasuke. There's an almost feral hunger present in those beautiful cerulean orbs, and it causes a shiver of excitement to run down Sasuke's spine.

The teen decides Naruto's waited patiently enough for the show to begin, and gets down on all fours.

"Hey, Naruto," he says. "How about you get the shower warmed up for us?"

Naruto seems reluctant to draw his eyes away from his gorgeous lover, but complies. He gets up and turns the shower on, but a particularly loud moan successfully diverts his attention from the task at hand. He's greeted with the sight of Sasuke with a dildo half-way up his ass and his head resting on his arm.

"Fuck," Naruto curses under his breath as he feels his cock twitch in his swim-trunks, which he hastily slips off and onto the ground. He quickly turns back around to switch the water on, then wastes no more time in sitting down on the edge of the tub once more.

Sasuke has now managed to get the entire dildo inside of him, and he shifts his head so he's staring straight at Naruto. He begins moving it in and out, in and out, while never once breaking eye contact. The raven moans; it's a high-pitched, almost feminine sound.

It's also Naruto's breaking point.

The blonde rushes over and practically yanks the dildo out of Sasuke's abused entrance. He tosses it aside and yanks the raven to his feet by his arm. His lips are hot and heavy against Sasuke's, and soon they find themselves standing under the stream of water. Both wonder how they managed to make it to the shower while never once breaking their passionate lip-lock, but neither truly care.

Naruto lifts Sasuke so his legs are wrapped around his waist, and wastes no more time in pushing himself in to the hilt. Sasuke throws his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream. There's really nothing compared to the real thing.

The blonde begins thrusting slowly at first as opposed to earlier. Naruto rests his forehead on Sasuke's, and their eyes meet.

There's lust present- of course- as well as arousal and carnal desire, but underneath all of that, there's love. Complete, pure, overwhelming love.

Naruto's thrusts pick up speed, and Sasuke's eyes fall closed, effectively breaking whatever spell they were under.

"Harder!" Sasuke pants. Naruto grins and buries his face in the crook of his lover's neck, trying to focus on angling his thrusts just right. He feels Sasuke shift a bit, and by the new intensity of his moans, he knows that Sasuke's started touching himself. Naruto growls deep in his throat, and takes one hand to wrap around Sasuke's cock. Together, they both stroke the raven until he reaches his completion.

"NARUTO!" He shouts with his head thrown back, his cum shooting out in four quick bursts. Naruto follows soon after, and then slumps over a bit on the wall to try and catch his breath. They stand in silence, Sasuke's legs still firmly wrapped around Naruto's waist, for a few moments under the spray of water, simply waiting for their heartbeats to slow and their breathing to return to normal.

After a few minutes, Sasuke chuckles, effectively breaking their silence. Naruto whips his head up with a questioning look on his handsome face. "What's so funny?" He asks.

Sasuke simply smiles at him. It isn't a smirk, no; it's an actual, happy smile.

"I love you, idiot," he says.

Naruto grins from ear-to-ear and kisses Sasuke chastely.

"I love you too, jackass," he replies. "Now how about we get cleaned up for real?"

* * *

**PLOTS ARE FOR THE WEAK.**

**Thanks for reading! :D Please review and favorite if you have nice things to say~ sob**


End file.
